


do with my heart what you will

by jockkurthummel (procrastinationfairy)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationfairy/pseuds/jockkurthummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is killed by the Career Tribute he admires. Hunger Games AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do with my heart what you will

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing with a Hunger Games simulator, and I got "Blaine killed by Kurt" and mentioned it to a friend. And this came out. And the title sucks because I'm bad at titling. Oh well.

From the moment Blaine sees the District 2 tribute, he’s been in love. Kurt Hummel is beautiful, graceful. Anything he wears makes him look amazing, he has amazing stage presence, and he somehow appreciates the Capitol’s eccentric fashion in a way that makes him even more adored.

Blaine, of course, adores him as well. He doesn’t dare approach him; a Career Tribute like Kurt wouldn’t bother with someone like Blaine who isn’t bound to last very long at all. Blaine settles for admiring Kurt during training. (And that isn’t a total loss. Kurt has amazing arms, and he’s flexible, and his legs and ass—if Kurt wants to kill him with those during the Games, Blaine isn’t entirely sure he’ll complain.)

Then the Games begin, and Blaine hides and lasts longer than he thought he could. He lasts until he finally has to climb down from his tree to find food and water. Blaine is lucky enough to stumble onto a lake, where he starts to drink before he notices that Kurt has approached him from behind. He cranes his head back and smiles.

"You going to kill me now?" he asks. "Please make it quick. And as not bloody as possible. I don’t want to scar my family. At least, not anymore than they have to be."

At the mention of family, Kurt’s face changes a little bit. During the pre-Games interview, Kurt had a friendly, gentle smile on his face. As soon as the Games begin, his face slipped into an impassive mask. He didn’t finch when anyone died or screamed. Nothing fazed him. Blaine kind of likes that he was able to get some sort of reaction.

But whatever emotion is flickering in Kurt’s beautiful eyes isn’t enough to stop him. He grabs Blaine’s arm and pulls him up before jamming his knife into Blaine’s heart. He tosses Blaine’s body to the ground, not seeming to care what happens to him next. Then Kurt removes the knife, dips it in the water to clean it, and sticks it back in his pocket. Blood gushes onto the rocks, the lake mixing in slowly to make a watered down mess.

"It’s yours; you can do whatever you want with it," Blaine babbles. He’s a little incoherent already, the blood loss getting to him.

Kurt looks at him with a raised brow.

Blaine smiles, lifting his head ever so slightly to keep looking at him. “You’re so handsome…” He places his hand on his chest, the darkening blood sticking to his palm. “My heart is yours. So you can stab it if you want. Which you did. So that’s what you want, I guess.”

Kurt keeps staring.

Blaine no longer has the energy to hold his head up. It falls back on the rocks and more blood runs out. “I want you to win,” he says weakly. “I was always rooting for you. Please win.”

Now, Kurt kneels down beside him, never mind that the rocks are sharp and he might cut his knees. “Who are you?” he asks, and if that doesn’t hurt.

"Blaine. District 8," he says. "You’re Kurt. District 2. If this wasn’t the Games… If we weren’t from different districts… You’re like an angel… So beautiful." 

Blaine closes his eyes. It hurts to much to keep them open.

"I could have loved you. Really loved you, if it had been different. Maybe."  By now, Blaine’s voice is barely audible. Talking takes up too much energy, but he figures if he’s dying anyway, why not use his last moments for this?

Kurt is silent. “Blaine?” he calls quietly.

There’s no answer.


End file.
